Harry's True Dilemma
by four.point.O- for a day
Summary: Harry's going to start in the 5th year, what will happen only Harry can decide. How will it end, only Harry can effect it. This is for those of you who enjoy a romance tangled with troubles. Hard times ahead, what will Harry do? H/H should approve
1. Default Chapter

Harry's True Dilemma  
  
  
  
Author's note: After reading probably millions of fics myself, I figured I might try my hand at it. So please inform me if it sucks, and I should just stick to reading them. Thanks a bunch ~sam  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, except maybe the plot. who really knows now and days, what with all these wonderful fics everyone's written.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Harry!" Uncle Vernon's voice boomed from downstairs.  
  
'Oh crap.' Harry thought to himself, as he sat up from his bed, picked up his glasses, and started for the door. Harry had just sat down on his bed for a minuet, resting from his extensive gardening work earlier that morning, and he must've fallen asleep. He headed downstairs; looking exhausted, and entered the kitchen.  
  
"Thought you'd have a bit of a nap, did you?" Uncle Vernon said, thoroughly disgusted.  
  
"Not really" Harry said feeling as if he could do with a little more sleep. Last night had been a rough one, he'd worked himself nearly to death earlier, in hopes he'd be too tired to have any nightmares, but to no avail, they visited him once again, more terrible than ever before.  
  
It starts with Harry, alone in Griffindor Common room when Ron burst in,  
  
"Harry! It's Voldemort! He's HERE!" Even his freckles were white with horror.  
  
"RON, stop panicking, he can't get to us as long as Dumbledore is still here." Feeling oddly calm by his own words, Ron seemed to ease; but no sooner than Harry said that, the common room's portrait exploded, and Dumbledore himself was thrown through the shreds and laying before Harry in a crumpled and beaten manner. Then a pain like Harry had only experienced once before burned through him, leaving him bent on the floor screaming as his head nearly tore in two. Expecting Voldemort to walk through the portrait next, Harry's heart nearly stopped when it wasn't him. Instead it was a figure much shorter than even Harry. It certainly wasn't Wormtail, the betrayer of Harry's parents, but someone Harry felt he knew.  
  
"BOY!" Harry started, and realized he was still downstairs with Uncle Vernon who looked seriously ticked off at him for going into a trance like state and definitely not listening to him.  
  
"S-sorry about that." Harry apologized, and then feeling something slide down the side of his head he touched it and discovered his face was covered in sweat. Although accustomed to finding himself drenched in sweat, Uncle Vernon was not.  
  
"What the devil's wrong with you, boy?" He asked, sounding somewhat annoyed and a tad bit nervous. Did he actually care if Harry was sick, probably not, but he certainly did not want to catch some kind of a weird wizard's disease. Instead of sending Harry outside like he originally planned, he sent him back upstairs to his room, to ' avoid contaminating the rest of his house'. Harry, more than gladly went back to his room, but unfortunately, he could not sleep. The fact that he'd just been wakened, and the idea of having another bad dream, Harry did not want to go through what he just remembered downstairs.  
  
After getting over the embarrassment of going to pieces in front of his Uncle, Harry decided he needed to tell someone of his new nightmare. He hurried to his desk, where he left his parchment and books all over it. No longer was he scared to do his homework in secret, he could simply threaten his Aunt or Uncle with the possibility that he was writing to his Godfather, Sirius Black-escaped wizarding convict, and telling Sirius that they were mistreating him. Their cowardness was a great thing to rely on.  
  
Harry smiled at the thought of Sirius coming to Private Drive with Buckbeak only to kick Uncle Dursley square in his fat ass, and maybe even Dudley while he's at it. Then the thought of Sirius made Harry's smile disappear, and he began to worry about his Godfather once more. Now with Voldemort on the loose, Harry worried about everyone constantly, but more over, Sirius. It was bad enough the Ministry of Magic was looking for him, but now Dumbledore had him working against Voldemort on some secret mission. Harry had only heard from him once this summer, and it only said that he was well, and that he would be working with Remus all summer. Also that Remus sends him his best wishes. Even for his birthday, Harry had not received a letter from Sirius, but what could he expect, he was on a mission after all. Harry just hoped with all his heart that he was safe at this moment.  
  
Since Harry knew that Sirius would want him to send a letter about his dream to Dumbledore, he began. Somehow he finished, re-read his awkward letter to the headmaster and decided that was as good as it would get. It read:  
  
Dear Dumbledore,  
  
How's your summer been? Hopefully as well as it could be considering what's happened. The reason why I decided to write to you was because I've been having these strange dreams lately, not unlike the one I had last year this one also hurts when it happens. I had it last night for the first time, unlike the others -about the tournament; this was about someone taking over Hogwarts. I know it sounds crazy, but I can't help but worry about it. The person who was doing the taking over, was, well not Voldemort, as I would have thought, but someone I know, perhaps a student even! I hope I'm not over reacting, but it would be nice to hear what you think.  
  
  
  
-The perfectly sane, Potter.  
  
As soon as Harry sent Hedwig with the letter, he immediately regretted it.  
  
'He'll think I've gone insane.' Harry thought to himself as he watched Hedwig sail off into the setting sun.  
  
"Hello Saint Mungos', make room for Harry." He muttered darkly to himself, as he made his way to the Bathroom to take a quick shower. 


	2. Ch. 2 King's Cross at last

Harry's True Dilemma  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A/n: thanks so much for the reviews, it's great to hear words of encouragement. Anyways, I realized the first chapter was not named, that's cause I doubted if I would even continue to write it. But I have. so, chapter 2 is called 'Kings Cross at last', if you can't guess what it's about, perhaps you need to take a nap! I certainly do, but first the next installment.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: nothing is mine, ::tear::  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It had been several weeks since Harry had seen any trace of Hedwig. He spent each troublesome night trying to sleep, but could not. If Harry was paranoid before he sent the letter to Dumbledore, he was a terrible mess now. He hadn't eaten at all while Hedwig was gone, and being locked up in his room (the Dursley's to afraid to release him) left Harry with only his terrifying thoughts to keep him company.  
  
  
  
As Harry lay quite still on his bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to think of nothing at all, he heard the soft swoosh of wings and a fuzzy ball landed atop him.  
  
"Hedwig!! Your home!" He shouted in a hoarse voice, then he quickly untied her bundle and began to read allowed what Dumbledore had written.  
  
  
  
"Dear Harry,  
  
I'm well, but the search for Voldemort continues in slow progress, he seems to have disappeared right after your encounter and thankfully no one has been attacked recently. Perhaps he is gathering strength, for I'm sure your battle left him feeling drained. Now about this dream, do not fear, Harry. I doubt that any student would ever succumb to Voldemort and his horrendous powers. I dare say, Hogwarts is not impenetrable, but I have faith in its attendants, and I wish that you do too. Please Harry, do not fret over something you or I have little control over. As for the dreams, I only wish I could help. See you soon  
  
Sincerely, Dumbledore"  
  
"Wow, it looks as though Dumbledore sent this as soon as he could, I imagine he was very busy." Harry glanced at Hedwig, who returned to her cage and was now staring at him with the utmost attention. Harry returned to his bed and thought about what Dumbledore had said. 'Hogwarts is not impenetrable.. faith in its attendants. Did Dumbledore think that Harry trusted no one?' Although he did have to admit, he was willing to bet his Firebolt, that nearly all the Slytherins would be Death Eaters, or Death Eaters in training come school time. Malfoy, Harry was sure, would be strutting through the corridors all year if Voldemort was not put to an end soon. All this thought about Hogwarts was making Harry homesick, he turned and looked at his make-shift calendar on the wall above his bed. One more week of this hell, then Harry would be amongst his friends and foes. Home once more.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, Harry heard more wings flap in, and a disapproving click from Hedwig's side of the room. He knew at once Pig was there. He turned round once more to see Pig sitting merrily on the back of his desk chair, huffing and puffing with excitement. Harry raced over and grabbed Pig's note.  
  
"Wonder what Ron's got to say." He said to the owls as he opened it. The letter read:  
  
  
  
'Harry,  
  
Dammit, this just sucks! I can't believe you couldn't make it to the Burrow this summer. It must be terrible there. Oh well, the family all says hi! They wish you were here, I can vouch for my sister's behalf, only yesterday she was going on about how unfair it was that you had to stay in muggle-ville.all alone. I think she fancies you. It's kind of scary. You'd better watch yourself this year at school, I'm sure Ginny and her little group of friends will be following you everywhere! Just hoping for you to drop your pencil so they can steal it. Crazy they are! Oh did you hear about Hermione! You wouldn't believe it, she broke up with Krum!! She kept going on about how they were never really together, whatever, and for some reason she stopped talking to him all together!! Should I be feeling bad for her? Hahahahahahahahahahaha! I think not! Harry this year will be completely different from all the rest! See you at the platform, if not, then the usual compartment!  
  
~ RON'  
  
Harry smiled at the letter, Ron was really excited about Hermione and Krum splitting up or whatever it was they did, come to think of it, so was Harry. Now Hermione didn't have to worry about anymore terrible rumors being passed around anymore. And what was with this whole Ginny problem. That was something he definitely did not need. Harry decided to write his friend back, and even write to Hermione and inform them about his new terrible situation- total isolation.  
  
  
  
After his letters were sent, (he decided to use Pig for both of them since Hedwig needed the break) Harry looked over all the letter's he received this summer. Especially the one from Hogwarts, this letter was different from everyone else's because unlike the rest, Harry was given specific instructions to wait for a wizard's taxi to come pick him up, they weren't going to take any chances. In fact, Harry had not left the Dursley's all summer long, not even to Diagon Alley, to get new supplies. All of his goods had been sent to him via owl every night for a week. Small things at a time, like his books, potion's supplies, and even some new robes! Harry was ready to leave, but his stomach was not. Harry was starving, after receiving Dumbledore's letter, and Ron's e highly energetic one, Harry himself felt more active. He looked at his clock, 'whoa, it was nearly midnight already' Harry thought in astonishment. He hadn't realized what time it was when Hedwig first arrived but he was sure it was around dinnertime, for Harry did recall smelling pork chops sometime around then.  
  
  
  
His stomach growled as he carefully opened his door. The lights downstairs were all off, the only noise from the house, (besides his stomach) were that of his whale of a cousin, snoring up a storm. With a cover like that Harry was home free to reach the kitchen. He carefully opened the fridge, grabbed one of the many leftover chops, and ate it with only the light of the fridge shining in the room. He quietly finished his supper, and crept back upstairs to bed. Perhaps his dreams wouldn't be so terrible now that he had some food in his stomach. He laid down and watched his clock's hands move to midnight, then he closed his eyes and let the wonderful feeling of relief wash over him. Dumbledore had answered his letter, and although it was not what he'd expected, the headmaster's answer was appreciated all the same.  
  
  
  
  
  
How Harry managed the next week, he'll probably never know, but September 1st, couldn't have come any sooner. Harry was pacing in his room, his trunk packed, wand in his pocket, and Hedwig all secure; Harry's only thoughts were about the taxi. He walked to his window to see down the street, when an olive green cab rolled up to the house. Although Harry had seen many cars like this before, the driver he'd seen only once. The driver was wearing a bright green suit and capped hat, he was obviously a ministry driver. Harry ran down the stairs and opened the door to find the driver standing on the stoop, arm raised, about to knock. He smiled at Harry who was slightly taller than himself  
  
"How's it goin, sir?" He asked in a much deeper voice than Harry would've thought coming from such a small man.  
  
"Er- fine." Harry replied.  
  
"Where's the luggage?"  
  
"Upstairs, first door on the right." Harry told as the short man hurried upstairs to fetch his bags. Just then Uncle Vernon appeared.  
  
"So, off to school, are you?" He sneered.  
  
"Yes sir." Harry glared back, 'What crap was Uncle Vernon going to say next?'  
  
"Go on then." He snapped and walked back into the depths of the house. The driver carried down Harry's stuff and placed it in the back of the cab. Harry took Hedwig and sat her cage in the backseat next to him. He climbed in himself, and buckled up. The driver had already started the car, and was pulling out when he asked,  
  
"So, your Harry Potter then?"  
  
"Um, yes that's right." Harry answered, feeling a tad bit annoyed that he was going to be questioned all the way to the station. He made himself busy by staring out his window. He could feel the driver's gaze through the rear-view mirror.  
  
"Is it true?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That, you know, You-Knows-Who is back?"  
  
"Yep." Harry said dryly, he definitely did not want to talk about last year with a complete stranger, especially if he hadn't told Hermione or Ron yet.  
  
"Are you afraid?" His gaze was not lifted once from Harry as he asked, and Harry thought it quite possible that they could crash, if the driver kept it up. Harry shifted in his seat uneasily and looked at an old woman cross the street to the supermarket outside.  
  
"Don't have to say nothin'. I understand if you don't want to talk about it. Who really does? Definitely not the Ministry, though. Mr. Fudge is going crazy whenever someone mentions dark anything. Why, just the other day."  
  
But Harry wasn't listening anymore, he was thinking about Cornelius Fudge and how he had acted that night after Harry returned and after Crouch was killed. 'That coward makes me sick. What a disgrace to witches and wizards all over, I suppose he hasn't accepted the fact that Voldemort is back, still. I wonder how Dumbledore got the ministry to drive me if Fudge thinks I'm mad?'  
  
  
  
The driver continued to ramble on about anything and everything until they reached King's Cross. Harry was only too happy to be there. Not only was he free of that driver, but also he was close to seeing his friends again.  
  
"How should I pay for this?" Harry asked the driver after he returned with a trolley.  
  
"It's all taken care of, but maybe you could do me a favor?" He asked cautiously. 'Anything to shut him up.'  
  
"What?" Harry asked, looking about for any sign of Ron of Hermione.  
  
"Say hello to your parents for me." He hissed.  
  
  
  
A/n: ok, it's kinda late, and I really want to get some sleep. I'll work out the rest of this tomorrow. ~~sam 


	3. Trains and Secrets!

Harry's True Dilemma  
  
  
  
Ch. 3 Trains and Secrets!  
  
A/n: Hey, wow, thanks for all those reviews! They're much appreciated! I'm sorry for the cliff, but I really had to stop last night, I was dog-tired. Enough about me, lets get on with the next chapter!!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: ..I only wish it was mine.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry glared at the short man.  
  
"What?" he whispered.  
  
"You heard me, I want you to say hello to your parents for me." He grinned evilly. Harry backed away from him, his hand automatically reaching for his wand. 'Was the driver a slave for Voldemort? How could I not have noticed!' Harry thought alarmed. 'He wouldn't do anything to me here, in front of all these witnesses, or would he?' Panic stricken, Harry glanced around, looking for anyone who might be able to help. Then out of nowhere came Hermione.  
  
"Harry!" she yelled at the top of her voice. He turned back to the driver, but he was gone. The car was still there, but he was not. Harry ran to his trunk and Hedwig, (who looked very alarmed) and dragged them away from the cab. Hermione was there next to him now.  
  
"Harry, I'm so glad to see you." She said, as she hugged him in greeting. "What's wrong?" Harry hadn't hugged her back, he was too scared to enjoy the embrace, instead he was looking all around at the people walking this way and that. Searching for his driver.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked nervously, looking around as well.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione, I just. (Now was not the time to mention the bizarre threat he just received, he thought). You look great, Bulgaria must be wonderful in the summer." Harry then remembered that she was no longer "with" Krum, and felt extremely foolish.  
  
"Oh, well, actually, I decided not to visit Victor this summer. (She blushed a bit) Instead I went to Austria with my parents to visit my Dad's Great Aunt." She finished in a rush. "You don't look so bad yourself." She was trying not to notice how thin Harry's face was, and how his brilliant green eyes seemed to be buried in these large dark rings.  
  
"Sure, Hermione, I know I look like Professor Lupin does after a full moon, but nothing a good Hogwarts' meal couldn't fix." He joked. Hermione smiled, but she didn't seem to buy it. Together they walked to platform nine ¾, Hermione looked worried for her friend as Harry went on about the solitude and starvation he faced this summer.  
  
"Harry, I only wish you asked me for some help, I would've sent you loads of goodies." She assured him, Harry could only imagine the loads of 'sugar free' goodies. They reached the barrier, and leaned casually against it, then they fell through.  
  
  
  
Harry smiled to himself, he was nearly home! The train blew its whistle merrily, as all the kids gathered up inside it. Harry and Hermione walked down to the last compartment, and started loading their luggage aboard it. The clock above the golden platform sign read 10:50, Harry thought Ron had better hurry up, or else he'd miss the train, but something else caught his eye. The driver had entered the platform. Harry scooted away from the window, and sat down on the floor of the compartment, he did not want that wizard to find him there.  
  
"Harry what is it?" Hermione asked, as she set down her book and looked out the window.  
  
"Get away from there!" Harry growled as he pulled her away from the window and somewhat behind himself on the floor.  
  
"Harry! What's gotten into you?!"  
  
"Okay, Hermione, you know how I told you I would be arriving in a wizard's taxi." He paused to let her remember. "Well, when I got in the cab the driver started asking all these weird questions, like, if I was scared of Voldemort, and stuff like that. I just dismissed it then, but when we got here I asked how I should pay for the ride and he said it was all taken care of. So I started looking for you and Ron, then he asked me for a favor, I asked what it was and he said, (he looked at the top of the red compartment roof, and sighed) he said, say hello to your parents for me." Harry stopped, and swallowed hard. That crazy driver was probably hoping that Harry would die of fright, or do something stupid and attack him there in the drive up lot in front of the station, in front of all those muggles. Lucky for Harry, Hermione came when she did. He looked at her. She wasn't doing anything, she just stared at him.  
  
"Stop that." Harry felt embarrassed, maybe he was just overreacting, she probably felt pity for him.  
  
"Harry (she said after a long awkward silence), you need to tell a teacher right when we get to Hogwarts, better yet, you should send Hedwig ahead now." She said seriously, looking Harry in the eyes. Suddenly the compartment door burst open.  
  
  
  
They jumped, and looked up. It was Ron, he looked down at the two, and smiled. "What's going on here? Are we having a tea party? If so, why don't I ask Ginny to join us." He smiled at his own comment.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione hissed, "Get in here now!" She pulled him down by his high-water khakis, and slammed the door shut.  
  
"What the bloody hell is going on?" He demanded, and Harry felt very uncomfterble, he didn't want Ron to get panicky like Hermione had. Before Hermione could begin, Harry started,  
  
"NOTHING, really, I just dropped my glasses, and I was picking them up, and, Hermione was JUST helping." He finished with a powerful glance at Hermione. She looked very confused. Ron, gave them a quizzical look each then shrugged and sat in down on the bench, Harry and Hermione mimicked him, and once more an awkward silence filled the compartment. Harry sat away from the window next to Ron, across from Hermione, and did not look up till he felt the lurch of the train. He sighed and looked up. Hermione who was sitting across from him gave him yet another look then began to read from her book once more. Ron looked at them both,  
  
"It's a good thing I put my luggage in Fred and George's compartment.  
  
"Sorry about that." Apologized Harry.  
  
"It's all right. Man, I'm starving, I can't wait till we get to Hogwarts, I can nearly taste the food." He said in a dreamily voice. " I bet you can't wait either, eh Harry." He elbowed him softly in the ribs.  
  
"Yeah, I can't." Harry agreed. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"What's up with Hermione?" Ron asked Harry quietly. Harry shrugged his shoulders, but he was pretty sure it had to do with what happened a few minuets ago.  
  
  
  
Harry and Ron were busy talking about quidditch, Hermione looked very interested in what she was reading, when Malfoy turned up along with his dim-witted friends.  
  
"Well, Potter, surprised to see you here." He smirked.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron growled.  
  
"Oh, nothing, nothing at all." He glanced back at Crabbe and Goyle, who chuckled stupidly. Hermione quickly got off her bench and snapped  
  
"Well if you have nothing to say then you should leave!" and with that, she shut the compartment door in Malfoy's face, and returned huffily to her seat. "I swear he gets worse every year. Going on about "nothing". What on earth is his problem?"  
  
"Jealous," Ron piped up, "I mean, who wouldn't be. Harry's great." He smiled at his friend then at Hermione.  
  
"That's true." She agreed softly, and picked up her book. Harry was becoming embarrassed, and quickly switched the subject.  
  
"I wish I heard from Snuffles lately. The last time I did was in the beginning of the summer, and now school's started again, and still no word." He frowned.  
  
"I'm sure he's fine Harry, he's with one of his best friends after all." Hermione stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Yeah, Lupin'll take good care of him." Ron agreed. They continued in this manner till the snack cart came, and they enjoyed a long lunch of their favorite candies. Harry hadn't laughed that much all summer, it was times like these that made him happiest of all, but then, Hermione asked him something that put quite a damper on his good mood.  
  
  
  
Ron had just left, going to see how his sister was, and grab his robes from Fred and George's compartment when she asked  
  
"Harry, why didn't you tell Ron the truth about why we were on the floor?"  
  
"Well, honestly I didn't want him to be upset too. I mean, we're having a great time now, and all that business would've made him worried. I hate having to bring all this crap to you guys. Just because you're my friends, doesn't mean you should have to be afraid constantly like me." He finished softly, and looked at the Merlin Chocolate Frog card in his hand.  
  
"Harry, we wouldn't be your friends if we didn't care. Tell Ron when he gets back, and send Hedwig with a letter to McGonagle now." She smiled sincerely at him. "Harry, I know for a fact, that Ron and I really do care for you, and these secrets you keep to protect us, will only hurt all of us in the end. Remember how Ron acted last year, when he thought you entered yourself in the contest without telling him? From now on, no more secrets between us. How's that?" she asked. He looked at her for a moment, taking in all she said, then with a devilish grin he said,  
  
"That sounds great, Hermione, you really are a true friend." She smiled and glanced at Hedwig, turning slightly pink. Harry got up and opened her cage, then, with a piece of parchment Hermione handed him, wrote a quick note explaining to the head of Gryfindor house what had happened. As Hermione opened the window and Hedwig swooped out, Harry thought about all the times it had been just him and Hermione, working together against everything. He was going to say something to her about that, when Ron walked back in.  
  
"What's outside?" he asked as he stood next to the window with the two.  
  
"Oh, I just sent Hedwig out with a note to McGonagle." Harry replied, acting as if he regularly sent letters to his teachers.  
  
"What?! Why?" Ron asked looking strangely at Harry.  
  
"Well, you see, earlier today, at Kings Cross. I, -er, I." But Hermione cut off Harry.  
  
"Harry was threatened today, by some crazy cab driver. He believes that he was working for You-Know-Who." She said rather calmly.  
  
"Harry, is she serious?" Ron asked, staring at her as if she was insane.  
  
"Yeah, unfortunately, so I wrote it down and sent it ahead, I guess McGonagle or Dumbledore should know about this." Harry looked ashamed that he had to do this, but Ron grimaced and said,  
  
"Yes, I guess someone does." He stepped back to look at the two, "but you're fine now, so, I guess you two should change as well. Oh by the way, Harry, Ginny wants to see you." Harry looked astonished, 'Ginny wants to see me? She can hardly be in the same room with me without turning bright red and leaving in some kind of contained hysterics.' He shrugged and left, grabbing his robes. As he shut the door, he glanced at Hermione and smiled as she pulled out her robes, along with a new prefect's badge.  
  
Harry entered the bathroom, before he went to look for Ginny for whatever it was she wanted. As he slipped his robe over his bulky muggle clothes, Harry looked at himself in the mirror. Why did bad things always happen to him when he was around his friends? He remembered his first year when both Ron and Hermione were put in danger just to be with him, then again in the second year. He remembered how Ron's leg was broken when they first met Sirius. Then he thought of Cedric. He always tried to not think of him, but it was terrible and almost impossible. No matter what he did or said, he knew he was to blame for his death. Harry shook the thought from his head, and took off his glasses. He wetted his hands and then his face. He wetted his hair a bit, to make it settle down, but it was no use. Now it seemed to stand straight up, he looked at his scar. How he hated it, all the trouble and the hurt it caused him, but without it he simply would not be who he was. After spending enough time in the cramped bathroom, Harry left. 'Where the bloody hell is Ginny?' he thought, although he wanted to be back with Hermione and Ron.  
  
  
  
It took him only a minuet to find her, and he knocked on the glass compartment door. All her little friends looked up and squealed when they saw him. Harry definitely did not need this. Ginny stepped out of the compartment, closing the door behind her. Harry saw all her friends go into a fit of whispers and giggles. He sighed.  
  
"Hey Harry." She said timidly, her face a bright red.  
  
"Hello Ginny." He said dryly, then as no one said anything he asked, "is there something you wanted from me?" she blushed even harder if that was possible, and stared at her feet. Then with no warning at all she hugged him. Shock rushed through him, and Harry felt as if the whole body bind curse was put on him. He did not move and neither did Ginny. He looked all around, 'Help!' he silently thought. Once again, Hermione appeared out of nowhere. 'Thank you!' Harry smiled happily at her. He widened his eyes as if to say 'GET IT OFF!' and Hermione nodded, and smiled. But before she helped, she pretended to take a picture and say 'Awwwww', then ignoring the look Harry was giving her now, she cleared her throat loudly. Ginny jumped.  
  
"OH, hi, Hermione." She said in an eerily cheerful voice.  
  
"Hello Ginny. I've just come by to tell you that the train will be at Hogwarts soon and perhaps you and your friends should change." She grinned cleverly.  
  
"Ah, I guess we should. Oh, and congratulations on your becoming a prefect!" Then she returned to her compartment amongst gails of laughter.  
  
  
  
"I could've strangled you if you'd kept up with those faces!" Harry joked as they headed back to their compartment.  
  
"I thought Ginny was strangling you?" Hermione laughed.  
  
"That's it! Now you've done it, I think someone here needs a noogie!" Harry yelled joyfully. Hermione's face fell, that was all she needed, her hair even bushier than now. Harry advanced on her, so Hermione started running for their compartment. No matter how fast she'd run Harry could still catch her. He grabbed her arm by the compartment before their own, and pulled her into his grasp. She was the best height for noogies, Harry thought.  
  
"NO!" she yelled. Trying to fight free. "Harry, I swear, if you touch my hair I'll, I'll."  
  
"You'll what?" Harry smiled down at her.  
  
"I'll punch you in the nose!" She yelled wildly.  
  
"Really, that's fascinating, but how are you going to reach it?"  
  
"I've really had enough", she panted as she tried to escape, "of all these short jokes."  
  
"Hmmm, I haven't." Then Ron emerged from the compartment, and stopped to look at them.  
  
"I was wondering where you two had gotten off to, but I found you now." His smile flickered as his eyes fell upon Harry's arm around Hermione's waist, and how close they were standing together. Harry released her, and said,  
  
"I was teaching her a lesson about how teasing me is very rude, and how she can't get away with it." He smirked at her, and she rolled her eyes and smiled.  
  
"Why don't we just go back into the compartment and clean things up a bit?" Hermione suggested, as she herself stepped inside it. Harry and Ron stood in the corridor for a bit, then headed in to finish torturing Hermione.  
  
  
  
A/n: well, that's about that. I gonna go watch the movie SHREK, which in my opinion, is one of the funniest movies that came out this year. I love Donkey. Too cool, anyways, hope you enjoy! Please review, I just love to hear what you think, and perhaps your thoughts on who Hermione (my favorite character), will end up with towards the end of J.K.'s books? Thanks!! ~~~~~~ sam 


	4. Hogwarts at last!!!

Harry's True Dilemma  
  
  
  
Ch. 4 Hogwarts at last!!!  
  
  
  
A/n: Hey guys, what's up. I would've written yesterday, but unfortunately I had to go Christmas shopping. It's so hard to find the perfect gift, maybe I'll write in some of my experiences I had just yesterday when the story makes it to Christmas, hopefully soon. Your probably like, blah, blah, blah. get on with it! Well, I agree with you.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: If only.. ^.^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After Harry and Ron finished tickling Hermione, (who was in tears), Harry felt the train slow. 'Finally' he thought, and smiled. He followed his friends into the corridor, and joined them in the line now forming by the door. The train stopped jerkily in front of the station, and everyone piled off. Harry waved at Hagrid, who was ushering the first years to the boats, and Hagrid winked back. The three of them climbed into the hay-smelling carriage, and began a bumpy ride to the castle itself. They rode in silence, Harry was thinking about his life here. The carriage stopped suddenly, nearly knocking Hermione onto Harry. They laughed and practically flew out of it and into the entrance hall. Harry looked around, noticing the Great Hall filling up with students, and the marble staircase that led up to Gryffindor tower. Then his eyes fell upon Professor McGonagall. She looked very formidable, and she started toward Harry. He swallowed, and nearly forgot that he had written to her just earlier.  
  
"Harry, if you wouldn't mind, I need to speak with you in my office." She spoke softly, making the three of them shiver involuntarily. "You too, Hermione." Her gaze moved to Hermione. She smiled, and nearly skipped up the stairs. Harry looked back at Ron who was staring at him, and mouthed "save us a seat." Then turning round headed off with McGonagall. They walked quickly, passing many moving portraits, until they reached her door. Only there was more than just Hermione waiting for them. Several other Hogwarts fifth years were waiting too, all of them baring a prefects badge. Harry smiled at them. There were some from each house. They stood looking obediently at the Deputy Headmistress. All but one, Malfoy, he looked bored. His face lit up, however, when he saw Harry. He sneered evilly as Harry passed him.  
  
"I'll ask you all to wait one moment out here, while Harry and I exchange a few words." She opened her door, and Harry entered, glancing at Hermione, who smiled encouragingly at him, and Malfoy, who looked very interested.  
  
"Have a seat will you." She said, as she shut the door. He did as he was told and sat in one of the chairs opposite her own. She settled herself against the large oak desk and looked solemnly at Harry.  
  
"Harry, I first want to give you my apologies. I knew you should've been escorted to the station, as well as picked up. When your owl arrived here, I nearly faint- I went to Dumbledore immediately." She paused and looked out the window. Night had settled, and she turned her attention back to Harry. "The Headmaster wishes he could speak to you in person now, but it's important that he be there at the ceremony, you know." Harry nodded, he felt he lost the ability to speak. She continued on,  
  
"I'm so sorry about that, thankfully you made it here. I'm glad you had enough sense to send your owl ahead, we of course sent some wizards to the station, but to no avail. Your threatener has disappeared." She looked somewhat ashamed and angry.  
  
"Hermione made me send Hedwig ahead. She thought it best." Harry choked out.  
  
"So she did." McGonagall smiled slightly. She stood up suddenly, "Well Harry, if you don't mind waiting in the corridor for a moment, I just have to hand out some papers to our new prefects, then we'll make our way down to the feast." They walked to the door and Harry exited once more, and feeling somewhat relieved that he was out of her office, stood next to Hermione. McGonagall asked the prefects to enter, and almost as soon as she shut the door, she opened it again. Malfoy was the first to exit, holding a light blue envelope in his hand and smirking slimily, as he walked past. Hermione exited last, flashing Harry a million dollar smile, which made his stomach feel weird. Not as if he were sick, just something he rarely felt. He grinned and asked;  
  
"So, how was the first meeting with McGonagall?" She smiled even larger, and held out the blue letter.  
  
"Great!" She cheered. "Oh, I can hardly wait to eat! All of the sudden I'm famished."  
  
"That doesn't surprise me." Sneered Malfoy. He was standing behind them.  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy, you worm." Harry growled.  
  
"What is it Potter," He continued as they all started walking towards the Great Hall for the feast, "don't like it when I make fun of your mudblood girlfriend's fat ass?"  
  
"Shut the hell up Malfoy, Hermione always looks beautiful, unlike your girlfriend. Pansy." Harry spat back.  
  
"I certainly hope you two aren't fighting." McGonagall cut in. Hermione was smiling despite what Malfoy said, and walked with Harry who slowed down so he could stay as far away from Malfoy possible. Harry was thinking about how much he hated Malfoy, when he turned suddenly to Hermione, stopping their walk, and making them fall even more behind.  
  
"If that asshole ever calls you something you don't like, or I wouldn't like, which is just about anything he says to you, you tell me. I'll fix him." Harry said this in an undertone, cracking his knuckles in an ominous way.  
  
"Harry, please, that jerk's words won't affect me because I don't care what he thinks. Let's just try to enjoy the feast." She said, her smile fading a bit.  
  
"You don't deserve it, that's what pisses me off. I mean, no one deserves to be made fun of by Malfoy, but mostly you." Harry replied, still fuming.  
  
"Thanks." She said, her smile returning, bright as before. They continued their walk; finally making it to the Great Hall. It's wonderful smell wafted from the open doors. As Harry and Hermione entered, slightly behind the rest.  
  
  
  
  
  
Whispers followed the two to their seats, Harry felt like someone had turned a spotlight on them, he didn't look up till he reached Ron. He was sitting in the middle of the bench so Harry and Hermione sat down on either side of him. He was eating a piece of chicken, and said to Harry somewhat suspiciously,  
  
"I was beginning to think you two were lost." He raised his eyebrows.  
  
"No, we just had some problems with Malfoy. He was harassing Hermione again, probably jealous that he will never be the smartest kid in school, so-" Harry was cut off when Ron turned to Hermione and began,  
  
"Hermione, I swear, if that scum says anything that upsets you, he's as good as gone. If he tries to hurt-" But he too was cut off, this time by Hermione.  
  
"Seriously guys, he doesn't affect me. Thank you Ron, Harry gave me basically the same talk outside the hall. Now, if you please, lets forget the weasel, rather ferret, and continue with the food." Then she stuffed a rather large piece of baked potato in her mouth and smiled. The boys were laughing at the mention of Malfoy being a ferret, and joined Hermione in the absolutely delicious dinner. Later that night, after the main course and dessert, Harry asked what was in the letter Hermione got from McGonagall.  
  
"Well, it's mostly a list of the rules I must follow and enforce, as well as some perks." She smiled rather happily at that last part.  
  
"What kinds of perks?" Ron asked. Harry thought instantly of the grand bathroom he enjoyed last year, while trying to solve the golden egg part of the tournament. The thought of the egg lead Harry to think about Cedric. He frowned and looked out at the Ravenclaw table. There was Cho, she looked as though she was having fun, but Harry could see something else in her eyes. Probably something only people who've lost loved ones before can see in others. An ache, so terrible, it showed bright in her otherwise happy eyes. He couldn't look at her. 'I brought that sadness into her life.' he thought miserably.  
  
  
  
He looked up to the staff table, for the first time that night, only to see a more tired and old looking Dumbledore. His eyes were alight as he talked with McGonagall. Harry looked over to Snape, who for some reason, looked less evil and intimidating. Perhaps it was because he was working with Dumbledore against Voldemort, Harry had no idea. He let his eyes roam down the other side of the table, and there was his half giant friend and teacher, Hagrid. He looked very sober, which was somewhat unusual for Hagrid, especially when Harry was used to seeing him a little red in the face by the end of the opening feast. He was talking with a teacher Harry did not recognize. 'That must be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.' He thought quietly. He noticed this man was very tall. Harry would've thought he was Frankenstein's monster, from the manner in which he kept his hair, and his unusual shaped head.  
  
"He's a bit creepy, eh?" Ron asked noticing where his friend was looking.  
  
"Yeah, he reminds me of this monster I saw on a movie Dudley made me watch one summer." Harry replied.  
  
"Movie?" Ron questioned.  
  
"It's a type of muggle entertainment, like a story put to into pictures," Hermione explained, "and yes he does look a bit like the monster in Frankenstein." She agreed with Harry. They gave each other a look that only people who've seen that movie could do.  
  
"Riiiight, well, I'm very tired." Said Ron breaking the moment. He stretched, and Harry laughed, and marveled inwardly at how his friend could draw anyone's attention away from one thing and on to him. Then Dumbledore rose from his seat, to say a few last words before sending his students to bed. He began,  
  
"It's so wonderful that you all made it here for another year of extenuating test, abominable amounts of homework, and more fun than you could shake a stick at." Many students mumbled at that comment, and Harry agreed with the rest that schoolwork was by far the worst. "Anyways, First years should recognize that the Forbidden Forrest is off limits to everyone and there is no magic in between classes. Also, no one is to leave Hogwarts ground unless escorted with an adult, and teachers should take note as well. It is for all our safety during times like these, that we abide by the rules at hand, If your not clear about them, please ask our new Head Boy or Girl as well as any prefect." It seemed Dumbledore's eyes lingered on Harry as he said this. Harry glanced at Hermione, who was bursting with an often hidden pride. "Now, I know we're all tired, so let us retire for the night, and wake fresh for another horrendous beginning to what hopes to be an outstanding year." The students stood up as a collective body, bursting with a fresh new wave of talk, and headed off their separate ways to each house.  
  
"It really sucks you missed the sorting," Ron started, after Hermione called for all the first years to follow her, "we only got six new kids." He gestured to the trembling crowd behind them. Harry glanced back as well, only to hear one of them whisper,  
  
"That's Harry Potter-" Harry sighed. 'Please no more Creevys.' Hermione gave the new password. "Orange rind." And they entered the common room.  
  
"This is the common room," Hermione began, "It's where you can spend all your free time, the dormitories are upstairs, girls is the first door on the right, and boy's the same only on the left." She pointed to the separate staircases on opposite sides of the room. "If you happen to have any questions, please don't be afraid to ask." She smiled warmly at all of them, and said goodnight. They climbed up the stairs, and into their dorms. Harry looked at his best friends and grinned.  
  
"It's good to be home." He sighed. Then, he said goodnight to each of them, and headed upstairs to bed, listening to the fire crackling in the fireplace. It really was good to be home at last.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: for some reason this felt like it took forever to write! Anyways, I have to get thinking about how Harry's first day'll go, so many ideas. Thank you for informing me on my outrageous spelling errors. I've only read and re-read the books a trillion times, you think I'd know them by heart! I'll try to hurry with the next chapter till then, keep reading and reviewing! Thanks a bunch!! 


	5. What's the matter?

Harry's True Dilemma  
  
Ch. 5 What's the matter?  
  
A/n: Wow, this took a long time to write. The whole week has been very busy, and I'm sorry. Now I have a chance to get the next chapter up now, so that's good.. now, to start it.  
  
Disclaimer: not much is mine, maybe the plot, and the new DADA teacher.  
  
  
  
Harry woke up suddenly, another dream, and just as confusing. It was the Hogwarts dream again. He sighed and looked through the little crack between the curtains of his four-poster. It was dully lit outside, giving Harry the impression that the sun was just now rising. He stretched and pulled open the curtains. He was right. Harry could see the sun's golden edge appearing over the forest. He crawled out of his warm bed and changed into his robes. All the rest of the Gryffindor boys were still asleep. Harry looked at his new watch, (Ron had given it to him for his birthday, since his no longer worked after the second task) it was still very early, so Harry headed down to the common room. He thought he'd be the only one there, but not to his surprise, Hermione was sitting in a particularly squashy armchair in front of the fireplace.  
  
"Good morning." Harry said a bit huskily, as his voice had yet to wake up. Hermione must've been so intrigued by what she was reading, she hadn't heard Harry come downstairs. She jumped, and looked up quickly from her book.  
  
"Oh, good morning. Did you sleep well?" She asked after recovering.  
  
"Uh, yes." Harry nodded. He didn't want Hermione to worry about some stupid nightmares. She didn't look very convinced, but grinned up at him.  
  
"Are you excited about lessons today?" She asked, the grin never faded.  
  
"No. Not really, but I can't come to Hogwarts and miss its classes, now can I?" He said smiling at the thought of everyone suffering double potions, as Harry flew around on his Firebolt. Hermione turned slightly pink, and asked  
  
"I suppose you think I'm pretty stupid because I still get excited over schoolwork, huh?" she looked at her book.  
  
"Are you kidding? As if anyone would think you, Hermione Granger, was stupid. If anything, I'm a bit jealous, I wish I could be more in tune with my lessons." He said, his gaze never leaving Hermione. She smiled and looked up from her book. "What are you reading?" he asked.  
  
"Just our Transfiguration book. You know Harry, if you need my help with anything, don't be afraid to ask. I'd be more than glad to help." A couple of girls came down from their dorm, looked at Harry and Hermione, gave each other a knowing glance, and left through the portrait hole. Hermione glanced at her watch, and said  
  
"Well, I guess breakfast has started, should we head off?" She stood up.  
  
"Sure, let me go and get Ron." Harry started to turn back, but the look Hermione had after he mentioned Ron made him stop.  
  
"What's the matter?" She looked at the fireplace and took a deep breath. Harry knew they must've had an argument last night.  
  
"Nothing." She didn't look at him. "If you're going to get him, then I'll just meet you in the Great Hall." She stated flatly.  
  
"Hermione, what happened? Did you two get in a argument last night after I left?"  
  
"Argument is somewhat of an understatement." She fumed.  
  
"Ok. Ron will find us downstairs. I'm kind of hungry believe it or not, even after all that food I ate last night." He smiled at her. She stared at him in disbelief. "What?" Harry asked thinking he might have something on face, and nervously flattening his unruly hair.  
  
"Well, this is kind of, the first time. never-mind. Let's go." She turned sharply and walked to the portrait. 'First time what?' Harry thought, as he slowly followed Hermione.  
  
When they made it to the Great Hall, only a few students were there. They sat down next to each other, and Harry looked around. The sun was up now, and the ceiling that looked like the sky itself, was bright blue with no clouds. Harry and Hermione chatted quietly as the rest of the school assembled around them. Ron showed up, when Harry started his bowl of porridge, and sat down across from them.  
  
"Thanks for waiting." He said bitterly, grabbing some toast and jam.  
  
"Sorry, I was very hungry, and you were still asleep." He looked at Hermione, who propped open her book and began reading. Ron looked at her too.  
  
"Starting a bit early, don't you think?" He spat. "Right Harry?" Harry looked at Ron,  
  
"It wouldn't be like Hermione if she didn't." Harry smiled at her. She smiled quietly in her book, and sipped her orange juice. Ron glared,  
  
"I suppose you're against me too now? You didn't even hear my part of the story." He glared at Hermione then at Harry, dropping his toast in disapproval.  
  
"For your information, Ron, I did not tell Harry anything about our discussion last night, although he probably should know. As he is our friend and all." Hermione said coolly, looking over her book. Harry felt awkward. Was their fight about me? He looked at Ron, who seemed to be turning purple with rage.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, but I seemed to have lost my appetite." With that he stood up angrily and left the Great Hall. A few people watched him go. Harry turned to Hermione.  
  
"What's going on Hermione? The first day has barley started, and you and Ron aren't even talking to each other?" She looked as if she would cry. Harry put a comforting hand on her arm, but before she could explain, Ginny appeared with the new schedule.  
  
"Where's Ron?" She asked blushing slightly at Harry. Then noticing Hermione's guilty face, and Harry's hand on her arm, she asked, "What's wrong Hermione?"  
  
"Oh nothing." She sounded completely miserable. Harry removed his hand and grabbed Ron's schedule.  
  
"I'll give this to him." Harry said, sounding somewhat angry and surprising himself. 'Why has Hermione and Ron's fight upset me? Usually I don't care, maybe it's cause it's the first day, first breakfast.' He stood up.  
  
"I'll go talk to Ron. I guess I'll see you in Potions. Save me a seat, in the back." He didn't smile, Potions was his least favorite class, and it wasn't the perfect way to start and already messed up morning.  
  
  
  
A/n: I want to keep writing but I have homework.. evil teachers, assigning homework over the weekends. I'll type the next chapter real soon. 


	6. stupid fights

Harry's True Dilemma  
  
Ch. 6: Stupid fights  
  
A/n: Sorry this is kinda taking longer than I was hoping for. But nobody seems to care anymore, I'll just keep writing cuz it's kinda interesting to me at least.  
  
Disclaimer: Notta  
  
  
  
Harry raced up to Gryffindor tower. 'What's the matter with Ron?' He asked himself as he stepped through the portrait hole and headed up to the dorm. When he entered he found Ron's side of the room to be a mess. It somewhat resembled Ron's room at the Burrow, only slightly more spread out. His clothes were lying all over the place, his shoes had been tossed about. Even his Chudley Cannons hat was tossed carelessly to the floor. As Harry stopped at the edge of the mess barrier, Ron looked up from his bed.  
  
"So, you've come to see what's happened to your ex-best friend have you?" he sneered.  
  
"What are you on about?" Harry answered. He didn't come back up here just to be harassed by Ron. It was still the first day. Lessons hadn't even started and he was throwing a fit. "I came up here to give you your schedule and to tell you to hurry up, because we have potions first." He looked at his friend's angry face. Ron got up, grabbed his bag, which was luckily full of his potions supplies, and headed downstairs without waiting for Harry.  
  
"What's your problem Ron? I haven't done a thing to you, and your behaving as if I stole something from you and you'll never get it back!" Harry shouted at the back of his tall friends head.  
  
"Funny you should put it like that, but I do suppose it's not fair for me to treat you like this. It's not like you know." He grimaced  
  
"Know what?" Harry asked. All this talk about not keeping secrets from each other and they'd already broken it.  
  
"I don't know why Hermione insisted on letting you know part of this. It really doesn't concern you." He sighed as they made their way down to the dungeons.  
  
"I think you should just tell me why you and Hermione are already in a row." Harry stated calmly as they entered the dark staircase leading to their first class.  
  
"Well, if you must. After you went to bed last night, and you left Hermione and me alone, I tried to take advantage of it. I mean, you know I really like her, or liked her is probably the best phrase now since she said what she said." He breathed as they entered quickly to the room. Harry looked in the back, Hermione's bag was on the end of a table, but Hermione herself was up front talking to Parvati. The rest of the Slytherins were there, laughing loudly at some joke Malfoy just said. Ron glared as they sat next to her bag. He continued in a soft whisper, "So, after this weird long silence, I asked her the one question I had on my mind since this summer when I first found out. I asked her about Krum."  
  
"Oh Ron, why?" Harry pleaded in his friend's case.  
  
"I don't know. I really hate that I did it now, cause after she tried to switch the subject she let it slip that she really liked someone else." He turned red, either with anger or embarrassment, Harry couldn't tell. Hermione walked over then and sat huffily down, taking out her notebook and dating it. Harry and Ron mimicked her. Ron was about to go on when the door burst open allowing Snape to storm in.  
  
He marched right up to the front of the class, and glared at them all. Although he was still the same Snape, Harry couldn't understand why he didn't have the usual urge to kick him. It was like Snape had turned into that annoying dog next door. He barked too much, but he wasn't Harry's problem. 'Maybe,' he thought, ' this year's potions won't be as bad as all the rest.' Allowing himself to smile a bit at the thought of Snape being some annoying Taco Bell dog he'd seen on a commercial.  
  
"Unfortunately all of you passed to this year of potions," he breathed. " but let me assure you that this year, very few will make it." He sneered evilly as many of the student's whimpered in fear. " POTTER! Get that stupid grin off your face! YOU of all people should worry about your grade and passing." Harry stopped smiling, and he made the "nothing expression" appear. He'd practice over the summer, making sure Snape could not take points away for however Harry's face might look. Malfoy and his friends snickered quietly, as Snape continued his lecture. Surprisingly, by the end of the lesson not one point was removed from Gryffindor. Perhaps it was because they were taking notes the entire class time, Harry hadn't a clue. He dropped his potions off and grabbed his Transfiguration book.  
  
By the time they reached Transfiguration, Harry was surprised to see McGonagall was not there. Hermione took a seat near the back, and did not speak to either of them. Instead, she opened her book. So Harry and Ron moved a couple desks in front of her and continued their discussion while pretending to read something from Harry's book.  
  
"I wish I knew who she likes, it would be nice. I don't think it's me though." He looked sad and angry, Harry felt for his friend.  
  
"Well, you don't know for sure, and there's always other fish in the sea. How about you make up with her? Isn't it better just being friends rather than enemies?" Ron was looking at his hands, and made a quick glance over his shoulder.  
  
"I guess your right, but how? She's obviously very upset because, I -er sorta, overreacted." He blushed.  
  
"Just apologize, she's an understanding girl." Harry smiled. He was making his friends, friends again and it made him happy. Ron started writing a note to Hermione, as Harry leaned against the desk, and watched her.  
  
She was now reading from her book, and trying hard to not pay attention to the noise of the student filled classroom. As she turned a page, she looked up. Her amber eyes met Harry's and he couldn't help but stare. He'd never noticed how deep her eyes were. It was like looking into a tropical sea, as the levels got deeper, so did the color. She looked back down into her book, and Harry walked over to her desk.  
  
"Mind if I sit with you?" he asked softly. He didn't want her angry with him too.  
  
"Go for it." She said dryly. He sat down and continued to watch her as she read. "What is it Harry?" She asked sounding annoyed because of his relentless stare.  
  
"Your not angry with me for finding out why you and Ron are fighting?"  
  
"No, I'm just angry because of the way he's acting. I mean, he acts like he's five, but he's really 15" she burst out. Then, realizing what she said, she looked down. "It's just, we've all got to grow up now, and you know, become able witches and wizards. I'm afraid that if he keeps it up, he'll get hurt."  
  
"Ron's fine. He just needs the attention. He'll come round. As for now, it is definitely the time to worry about how prepared you individually are. That's my philosophy right now, at least." Cedric's body flashed in and out of his mind.  
  
"Some job your doing then, if you're helping me and Ron to be friends again." She chuckled. Harry had to laugh at that himself, she knew him too well. He knew his friends mean the world to him. Ron joined them and Hermione returned to her book.  
  
Professor McGonagall entered. She murmured a small apology for being late. Ron passed his note over Harry and into Hermione's book. She didn't read it, but Harry could see her lip twitch, and her eyes soften as the professor marked on the board. Maybe Hermione did like Ron. He felt another weird sensation in his stomach, but he told himself he was hungry, lunch was after the next hour, maybe by then, this stupid argument would be over, and Harry could enjoy both his friends at the same time.  
  
  
  
A/n: That's all folks! It's too late to continue.zzzzzz -.- 


	7. The World of Girl!

Harry's True Dilemma  
  
Ch. 7: The World of Girl!  
  
A/n: Wahooo! I'm home, finally. I've been in school from 8 till 9:30. Way too much time there. Oh well, thanks for the reviews! I like the responses, they help me think of more twists along the long road to the end. Ok, last night I was possessed by the elusive comma, , , , , I did that too much. Tonight, everything will be choppy. j/k. I think I need more H/H stuff in there, it was sounding more like R/H (aaackk) so I'll fix it. Blah, blah, blah. I get the point  
  
Disclaimer: I've already said it!  
  
*~~~****~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~*  
  
  
  
Transfiguration ended, and Harry, Hermione, and Ron had to review the first chapter on size changing for tomorrow. Harry was surprised, as he expected loads more, He nearly skipped out of his chair. They left together and Hermione joined their conversation as they marched to the Defense Against the Dark Arts corridor. As it was their first time with the new teacher, most of the class sat awkwardly still and silent. Everyone in the room was looking at the new teacher; the three grabbed a couple seats somewhere in the middle of the class, and quickly pulled their books from their bags. The Frankenstein-looking wizard was sitting behind his desk looking incredibly hard at what Harry thought was his fingernails. He was definitely freaky looking, but not a moody. 'Crouch'. Harry caught a chill, and Hermione giggled lightly. He quickly glanced at her and blushed then returned his attention to the new professor. The class sat quietly in their seats, staring at the man as he continued to stare at his hands. 'What's his problem?' Harry thought, along with the rest of the class. The awkward silence dragged on for almost fifteen minuets. While Ron was giving Harry an exaggerated look, the professor spoke. Nearly everyone jumped and Neville squeaked.  
  
"So, you've learned several different ways to protect yourself from.. dangerous things?" He spoke softly and in a deep, spooky voice. Nobody answered, was it a question or a statement? "The one thing you haven't learned is unpredictability. Now how in the world can you protect yourself from something you don't even know can happen? Well, you CANT!" The class yelped in reply. Harry did not like this man, not only was he weird, but he was talking crazy. The Professor started again, after what seemed like another five minuet pause that he spent staring at his hands.  
  
"Luckily for you, you don't have to study that confusing mess. Instead, we'll study magical objects. Dark, magical objects, of course. My name is Professor Shiis. I'm new to this country, but not to its magic. So let us open our books to page five." The class stiffly opened their books, and continued to listen.  
  
Everyone ran out of the classroom when the bell rang. Lunchtime finally! After dropping off their books, they made their way to the Great Hall, and sat down in their usual seats.  
  
"Well, you CANT!" shouted Ron as he pretended to be Professor Shiis. Harry and Hermione laughed.  
  
"That guy gave me the strangest feeling." Hermione started as she spooned herself some stew. "Like, he was some creepy peeping tom- the way he stared at his hands."  
  
"Yeah you think he'd lost them." Harry stated, making them chuckle. "I don't like him at all. Just something about crazy people that really bothers me."  
  
"I agree with Harry," Ron said. "He definitely has some screws loose."  
  
"He just bothers me, but he's a Professor, and Dumbledore did higher him." Hermione said as she shifted her shoulders uncomfortably.  
  
They had three more classes after lunch, Harry looked at his schedule.  
  
"Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, and Divination to finish the day. I don't think it could come any sooner." He stared at his friends. Ron nodded in agreement as he swallowed some of his roll. Harry turned to Hermione who was sitting next to Harry, and across from Ron. "So you and him friends again?" He asked so only the two could hear. Ron stopped chewing, his mouth full of bread and looked at Hermione. She looked at Ron, smiled, then laughed,  
  
"Yeah, I'm over it. Really, it was stupid to fight on the first day. That is like a new record, you know?" Ron laughed and choked on his roll. Harry handed him his goblet, and Ron drank down his bread, then said,  
  
"I'm a professional, baby." They laughed loudly and got up. They had to get their books before class started once more.  
  
By the end of the day, Harry was exhausted. He'd moved large planter pots with the rest of the boys from one greenhouse to another. He helped Hagrid move crates of flobberworms from his garden to the front of his hut, after the rest of the class left. He was late to Divination, which as always tiring. As usual, Professor Trelawny predicted Harry's death. This year it will be by "the person who cares most for you."  
  
"What a load of rubbish, why would anyone who cares for you, kill you?" Ron laughed at her blotched prediction all the way down to dinner.  
  
They met Hermione in the Hall, and ate together, laughing about today's experiences. Later, as they finished their homework in the common room, Harry thought of this time back in his first year. Very small and scared, Harry could see himself sitting on the couch by the fire. Then he realized it wasn't himself who was sitting by the fire, but an actual little boy who looked strikingly like Harry.  
  
"Hermione, who's that?" Harry asked as he nodded toward the couch. Hermione looked up from her book.  
  
"I haven't a clue. Wow, he kind of looks like you did in your first year." She smiled, more to herself than anyone else. Ron looked over now.  
  
"Yeah, it does. Weird, huh?"  
  
"Very." Harry agreed. He looked back down at his homework. That was enough, he thought, then looking at Hermione's parchment, he added a few more lines. Ron looked as tired as Harry felt. He yawned rather loudly, and then stood up from his seat. It was almost nine, and most of the students were already in their dorms.  
  
"Well, I'm turning in. See you soon, Harry. G'night Hermione." He quickly left the room. 'Guess he doesn't want to be left alone with Hermione again.' Harry smiled. He turned to her and said.  
  
"I don't think this will be getting any better than it already is, so I'll say goodnight to you. Goodnight Lady Granger." He bowed best he could from his chair and stood up to follow his friend. Harry was almost to the staircase when he heard Hermione call him back.  
  
"Yes m'Lady?" He curtsied. Hermione laughed.  
  
"I was actually wondering how much Ron told you about our fight." She whispered, making Harry step closer and squat down to hear her. He was looking into the deep brown eyes, and answered almost in a hypnotic sort of way,  
  
"Not much, just you two were fighting because he asked you about Krum, and you said you guys stopped going out because you liked someone else." She sighed.  
  
"Krum and I were never 'going out', although he did ask several times. Um, he didn't say who I liked then?"  
  
"No, I didn't think he knew. He doesn't know, does he?" He asked getting closer still, till their faces were less than a foot apart.  
  
She looked down at the ground, sighing again, and Harry had the strange urge to kiss her. 'What is wrong with me! All of the sudden these strange feelings are popping up out of nowhere. Am I sick, I mean it's Hermione, my smart, funny, attract-no, best friend and just that!' Harry looked at the ceiling and around the room; the two girls from earlier that morning looked over at him and Hermione and started to laugh a bit. Harry pulled away from Hermione's seemingly gravitational pull, as she looked back at him.  
  
"He sort of guessed who it was after I said that, and, he guessed right. He does know a lot of people, I'll give him that." She looked away again. 'Ron knows.'  
  
"So who do you like? Maybe I can help." He felt a bit jealous, but ignored it. She laughed a little.  
  
"Never mind, Harry. I can get him myself, if he's willing."  
  
"Well, it's not fair that Ron knows and not me. What about all the secret stuff we talked about on the train??" He sounded a little exasperated, and desperate. Not his cool, collective self. It bugged him that she liked someone he probably didn't know or like, and how it was affecting him in such a way.  
  
"Harry, some things are just ment to be secrets. Especially in the world of girl." Harry gasped and Hermione smiled.  
  
"Hermione, that's just not fair!" He complained as they both stood up.  
  
"Goodnight Harry." She said calmly as they walked together to her staircase.  
  
"Come on, you have to tell me at least before you go to bed!" he grinned a charming little grin.  
  
"Not going to work. Goodnight!" She laughed as she headed up the stairs. 'Damn,' Harry thought, 'why am I suddenly left in the dark?' He headed up his staircase, and entered his room. 'Wait a second, Ron knows!' He looked at his friend, but his hangings were closed. 'Well, I'll ask him tomorrow.' Harry decided as he changed into his pajamas and climbed in his bed. He was too tired to hear the scratching of pen on parchment, and realize Ron was not asleep. 


End file.
